When He Loved Me
by infinitykat
Summary: Ani/Padme. Slight fluff. Songfic, set after AOTC. Leia is a toddler, and Padme sings her to sleep with a sad song.


When He Loved Me 

By infinitykat 

Disclaimer: All the characters and anything else related to the Star Wars films are owned by George Lucas. I do not own anything related to that. No infringement intended. 

A/N: Yeah, I've never written a Star Wars fan fic, so I don't know what you guys are in to. But, I've written before, so don't worry about grammar or anything. (heh) Just so you know, this is extremely fluffy and therefore should only appeal to old saps like me. It's sort of a Ani/Padmé story. It's set after AOTC, when Leia is a toddler. I know she remembers her mother a little, so this should work out. 

Also, when I envisioned her singing, some scenes from Epi II popped up in my head…yeah. Okay…here's the song fic. 

Padmé Amidala's world had been turned upside down. When she first got elected at fourteen for the role of queen on the planet of Naboo, she'd never would have guessed she'd be where was then. The clone wars were dwindling and it had been a few years since she had seen Anikan Skywalker. He was dead to her. 

The only part of him she had left was their daughter, Leia. Her twin, Luke, had already been sent of to Anikan's home planet of Tattoine, and Owen Lars was in possession of him. Nothing having to do with Anikan was safe anymore, the Jedi feared another Sith would be born if the children were allowed to be taken by him. Anyway, a Jedi nor Sith should have had children. That's just the way it was. 

Padmé carried her tired daughter to her bed chamber, followed by two bodyguards. The men waited outside the door as she walked to Leia's bed and laid down the child. Padmé sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes. They had long since lost their sparkle, their determination. The dark circles of no sleep plagued her pale skin. 

"Mommy?" Leia whispered. 

"Yes, dear?" 

"Sing the sad song for me?" Padmé smiled, knowing exactly what she meant. 

"If I do, will you go to sleep?" Leia nodded and yawned. 

"Okay…" Padmé remembered… 

_When somebody loved me   
Everything was beautiful   
Every hour we spent together   
Lives within my heart _

It had been 10 years before she saw him again, but he had grown so much. A full fledged Jedi Padawan learner he was, and rather handsome. Things were going wrong in the Republic, and many attempts were made to assassinate Amidala. He was sent to protect her. That's when it happened. When he broke the code. 

_And when he was sad   
I was there to dry his tears _

One of the many planets they visited was Tattoine. Ani needed Padmé when his mother died. She was the last affectionate person in his life. 

_And was he was happy   
So was I   
When he loved me _

Padmé smiled. 

"You're making fun of me!" 

"No, I'd be much too frightened to tease a senator." responded Ani. 

They laughed together. 

_Through the summer and the fall   
We had each other that was all   
Just he and I together   
Like it was meant to be _

And he was lonely   
I was there to comfort him   
And I knew he loved me 

So the years went by   
I stayed the same   
But he began to drift away   
I was left alone   
Still I waited for the day   
When he'd say I will always love you 

Lonely and forgotten   
Never thought he'd look my way   
He smiled at me and held me   
Just like he used to do   
Like he loved me   
When he loved me 

When somebody loved me   
Everything was beautiful   
Every hour we spent together   
Lives within my heart   
When he loved me. 

Leia had long since been asleep by the end of the song, but Padmé always sung it through. Softly, as to not wake her, Padmé stood up and slowly walked to the door. A new pair of men were standing there and her own bodyguards led her to the administration wing to sign the final papers. 

Leia was going to be safe, even if it did break Padmé's heart. 

Post note: Did you enjoy that? Well- tell me by reviewing! If you have any corrections on SW spellings, tell me in your review. I tried my best but you never know! :) 


End file.
